


Цепной пес

by oresama_sins



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oresama_sins/pseuds/oresama_sins
Summary: И питон вокруг его шеи
Relationships: Hasegawa Zenkichi/Maruki Takuto
Kudos: 5





	Цепной пес

**Author's Note:**

> Короче, ребята, пока я жду, когда фб добавят Зенкичи в список персонажей кину свою парашу сюда.
> 
> Zenkichi is a bottom. Проблемы с тоном.

\- У меня вопрос, если можно? – Зенкичи старался подавить очевидную нервозность в своем голосе.

\- Конечно, что такое? – Такуто же был на удивление спокоен, учитывая ситуацию.

\- Почему ты одет… так?

За комплимент это было трудно принять. Такуто выглядел как бельмо на глазу в этом иссиня-черном пространстве; он словно издавал свой собственный свет.

\- А… ну… - Такуто нервно поправил волосы и смущенно посмотрел в пол, - Я п-просто подумал, раз уж мы собрались заниматься чем-то, - он долго пытался подобрать наиболее литературное выражение, но в итоге остановился на совершенно нейтральном слове, подчеркивая неестественность обстоятельств интонацией голоса, - _подобным_ , то мне следует выглядеть соответствующе. Другое дело, если бы и ты был в своем обычном костюме и кедах, но в нашей с тобой реальности удовлетворить твое желание, к сожалению, невозможно.

«Наша» реальность, да?

Зенкичи вспомнил тот исключительно неловкий вечер консультации с Такуто. Все началось как обычно, с обсуждения работы и ужасающе высокой влажности воздуха. У доктора была удивительная способность – он мог разговорить даже мертвого. Было ли дело в добрых понимающих глазах, мягком тоне голоса, общей бесконечной эмпатии или во всем сразу? Даже незнакомые люди с легкостью открывались и доверяли ему самое сокровенное – наверное именно это делало его таким хорошим психологом.

Ну, и еще кое-что. Но его пациентам об этом было знать не обязательно.

Но Зенкичи знал. Он чувствовал ауру древнего бога, даже если не мог его видеть. Он чувствовал, как ветвистая лапа тянется к его затылку, выуживая тайные желания, пусть даже сам Такуто не отдавал себе в этом отчета.

Так он и узнал о сексуальной неудовлетворенности своего пациента. Азатот подсознательно нашептал во внутреннее ухо и Такуто не мог не поднять эту тему. Обоим было стыдно и неловко. Зенкичи за то, что его только что, словно рентгеном, просветили и за изначальную неискренность; извинился он только за последнее. Такуто тоже было стыдно за то, что он в который раз нарушил личное пространство своего пациента, но ему это, в какой-то степени, было позволительно. Однако теперь он знал слишком много и не мог не спросить: «Хасегава-сан, мне показалось, или в одной из твоих фантазий присутствовал я?»

Так они и оказались вдвоем в темной комнате, один в полностью черном костюме и широкополой шляпе, как если бы Кристофер Долан* переосмыслил концепт ковбоя. Другой, словно негатив первого, был квинтэссенцией архетипа «злобный ученый-гений», но только внешне – зачесанные назад волосы, белый костюм поверх белой рубашки, белые перчатки, белые туфли – такой образ должен вызывать тревогу, словно все _слишком_ правильно, _чересчур_ идеально. Зенкичи знал правду и не боялся. Его чувства были немного другого плана.

\- Нет, я не про это, - Такуто вопросительно поднял бровь, - почему ты не в полном «облачении»?

Такуто помолчал пару секунд и ответил, задумчиво растягивая каждое слово:

\- Хм, наверное потому что я использую свою Персону не в полную силу. Мои способности отличаются от твоих с ребятами, поэтому логично предположить, что законы Метаверса действуют на меня иначе, - Такуто невинно улыбнулся, - А ты бы предпочел мое «парадное» одеяние?

Эта улыбка была так не к месту. Со всей властью над Зенкичи, которая была в его руках в данный момент, он должен быть ехидным, наглым, а не до зубного скрежета услужливым.

Зенкичи помотал головой.

\- Нет, так даже лучше, - он ответил и, смущаясь, добавил, - думаю, маска бы мешала…

\- Ахах, это точно, но я, если что, всегда могу ее снять, - Такуто снова задумался, - Хмм, да и вообще он, честно говоря, не очень удобный. Пластичности не хватает, еще эта белая накидка, и я не совсем понимаю, как все это снимать. А! А вдруг там есть какая-нибудь потайная застежка или…

\- Маруки-сенсей, - Зенкичи прервал поток его мыслей, - я не могу тут стоять целый день, меня Акане дома ждет.

Почему-то, после упоминания своей дочери, Зенкичи резко захотелось нажать на тормоза. Конечно она никогда не узнает, чем занимаются ее папа и «Маруки-сан», но его сердце разрывалось от одной только мысли о ее разочарованном взгляде.

Зенкичи больше никогда не хотел ее разочаровывать.

\- А, прости-прости, я опять ушел в свои размышления, привычка. А, кстати, как-

Такуто замолчал. Поймал себя за язык и решил, что сейчас не самое подходящее время любопытствовать. Про Акане-чан он всегда может спросить позже.

Ухмылка тенью пробежала по его губам.

\- Что ж, тогда не будем терять время.

Зенкичи слегка опешил от резкой смены тона голоса, но потом с облегчением выдохнул – чем раньше они начнут, тем раньше закончат.

Такуто отошел от стола, на который последние несколько минут что-то выкладывал – в темноте Зенкичи мог разобрать только несколько продолговатых предметов, пару небольших бутыльков и прямоугольную коробочку. Они, конечно, обсудили, в общих чертах, их план действий, но он не мог припомнить ничего подобного. Главное, чтобы Док не выкинул чего-нибудь эдакого, хотя как он может?

Такуто подошел к Зенкичи и протянул к его лицу руку. Белая шершавая ткань перчатки нежно прикоснулась к щеке, очертила острые скулы и притронулась к черной маске. Такуто почувствовал тепло от нервного дыхания на своей ладони; медленно он снял маску с лица мужчины. Наверное из-за Метаверса его глаза горели так ярко – два бирюзовых камня смотрели на него из под приоткрытых век, возможно еще не совсем понимая, что с ним собираются делать, но желая этого тем не менее.

\- Ха-а, какой же ты красивый, Хасегава-кун~

От такой приторной фамильярности Зенкичи стало дурно. Интонация Такуто была наигранная, детская, но при этом он сказал это совершенно искренне. Его теплый взгляд был полон неподдельным восторгом и интересом.

Зенкичи почувствовал, как что-то тяжелое обвило его левую лодыжку. Он вскрикнул.

\- О-о-о, неужели испугался? – Такуто усмехнулся, - Не переживай, я никогда не причиню тебе боль… Если ты этого сам не захочешь, конечно же.

Зенкичи издал звук на подобии того, который делают маленькие пубертатные девочки, которые впервые прикоснулись к своему клитору. Прошедший через фильтр голосовых связок взрослого мужчины он был хриплым и надрывным. И одного этого звука было достаточно для Такуто, чтобы спустить себя с цепи.

Отросток Азатота поднялся чуть выше, теперь он опутывал голень и подползал к бедру. Зенкичи, чтобы сохранить равновесие, чуть расставил ноги в стороны, чем заслужил одобрительный смешок. Такуто взял его за запястье, просунул руку под перчатку и аккуратно снял ее, сплетая их пальцы вместе.

_Стоп_.

Зачем он это сделал.

Это… неправильно. Так делают любовники, которые встречались несколько месяцев, ходили на свидания, смотрели вместе кино и решили, наконец, заняться любовью. Они же максимум ходили вместе в бар после работы и жаловались на рутину. Но Такуто зачем-то очень хотел это сделать, даже если это не входило в их план.

Ему не хватало такого тепла.

Он попытался отпустить руку, но Зенкичи крепко держал его. Такуто отвернулся.

\- Хасегава-сан… Н-не надо. Пожалуйста, я не хочу… опять.

\- Маруки-сенсей… нет, Такуто, - низкий серьезный голос заставил его вздрогнуть, словно говорили не с ним самим, а с его собственными желаниями напрямую, - я понимаю, что тебе тяжело после того, что случилось с Руми, но тебе надо двигаться дальше. Пожалуйста, - он поднес его изящную руку к своим губам, - позволь мне тебе помочь.

Легкий поцелуй обжигал кожу даже сквозь перчатку. Такуто резко одернул руку и отошел на пару шагов назад. Еще один отросток крепко обвил голое запястье Зенкичи и заломил его за спину. Через мгновение это произошло и с другой рукой. Из уст плененного сбежало еле слышное «прости».

Он смотрел на Такуто исподлобья, слегка нагнувшись вперед, внимательно наблюдая за его действиями. Какое-то время он просто стоял, потирая тыльную сторону ладони, но потом остановился. Нехорошая улыбка поселилась на его лице.

\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, Хасегава-кун. Пора бы тебе заткнуться.

Как по приказу, один из отростков с легкостью проскользнул в полуоткрытый рот Зенкичи, не слишком глубоко, но достаточно, чтобы его горло свело рвотным спазмом. От неожиданности тот еле-еле поборол себя, но сдержался, и позволил Азатоту (нет, _Такуто_ ) использовать свой рот как ему вздумается.

Азатот не живой – у него нет пульса, нет собственного тепла, только желание. Желание исполнять мечты других. И сейчас он всячески извивался, сжимал и разжимал язык, ходил туда-сюда: все, чтобы исполнить чью-то мечту.

По его подбородку стекала слюна, дышать было тяжело. Зенкичи на мгновение показалось, что комната стала еще темнее.

Черная шляпа упала на пол. Теперь, даже сквозь постоянные толчки, он мог разглядеть Такуто. Тот сидел на столе, свесив руки, сцепленные в замок, и пристально смотрел на Зенкичи. Наверное. Лазурные блики падали прямо на линзы его очков, из-за чего было трудно определить направление взгляда. Он не улыбался, но и не хмурился. Его лицо было нейтральным, таким нейтральным, какое бывает у убийц перед нанесением последнего удара.

Зенкичи надеялся, что тот хотя бы наслаждался представлением.

Отросток, конец которого был обильно смазан слюной, вышел изо рта Зенкичи, давая тому возможность отдышаться. Он вытащил язык, как собака; горячие вязкие капли падали на пол. Он опять попытался сфокусировать свой взгляд на Такуто. Тот сидел так же неподвижно, зато теперь, без лишней встряски, можно было разглядеть его явное возбуждение, оттеняемое тканью белых брюк. В этот момент Зенкичи до боли осознал свое собственное, которого до этого не замечал. Он бессознательно подался бедрами вперед, подавая безмолвный знак, надеясь на хоть какую-то помощь.

Такуто даже не шевельнулся.

Зенкичи почувствовал движение вдоль спины. Он инстинктивно выгнулся, заломленные за спину плечи пронзила легкая боль. Отросток опускался вниз от шеи по позвоночнику и, когда он проскользнул ниже копчика, Зенкичи вскрикнул.

Такуто выпрямился.

\- М, что такое? – в его голосе не было и следа прежнего заигрывания; от него отдавало холодом, - Уже передумал?

Зенкичи замотал головой. Отросток ходил вверх-вниз меж ягодиц, но так и не шел дальше. Он всячески старался податься бедрами навстречу трению, но это не особо помогало.

Такуто встал со стола и медленно подошел к мужчине. Он вытянул вперед свою левую руку, ладонью вверх, и подставил ее прямо перед пахом Зенкичи. Ему не надо было повторять дважды. Его бедра начали ходить вперед-назад между Такуто и Азатотом, жар и теснота сводили пленника с ума. Глубокие гортанные стоны сменились чем-то больше напоминающим скуление собаки. Он хотел еще, хотел большего. Из его губ вырывались мольбы и слова наслаждения, всяческие ругательства и «Маруки».

Такуто убрал руку.

Зенкичи отчаянно подался вперед, но Азатот крепко держал его, не давая сделать и лишнего шага. Он тяжело дышал, пытался прийти в чувство. Между вдохами и выдохами можно было расслышать слабое «пожалуйста».

Такуто поднял на него голову.

\- Что такое? Я не слышу.

Это звучало как приказ. Зенкичи прикусил язык, собирая остатки воли в кулак. Он посмотрел на него своими бирюзовыми глазами и еле слышно простонал:

\- П-пожалуйста… Маруки-сенсей, я прошу вас…

\- М? – Такуто улыбнулся, - просишь о чем?

И так, с последними остатками воли, Зенкичи лишился гордости.

\- Вы… угх, т… трахните меня.

Такуто щелкнул языком.

\- Хех, течная сука…

Его улыбка продолжала растягиваться, обнажая клыки и маляры; еще чуть-чуть и она бы вышла за пределы лица. Он смеялся, тихо и едко. Зенкичи теперь не волк, а жалкая овца с раздробленными костями, которую целиком пытается проглотить питон.

Полный глубокого стыда, Зенкичи опустил голову и поэтому не увидел, как отростки Азатота направились к столу, открывая один из бутылечков. Другой отросток проскользнул в его брюки, аккуратно снимая их, полностью обнажая его ягодицы и красный, блестящий от преякулята член. От такой свободы и прохлады по спине Зенкичи пробежали мурашки. Он хрипло выдохнул и слегка напрягся, предчувствуя последующие события. На его копчик упало что-то холодное и жидкое.

Зенкичи вскрикнул.

\- Надеюсь, что ты приготовился заранее, Хасегава-кун, - жеманно пропел доктор, - Я ведь предупреждал.

Отросток спустился ниже, прикасаясь своей склизкой поверхностью к ягодицам, обильно смазывая бледную кожу, слегка потираясь о задний проход, но не идя глубже. Такуто ждал, когда мужчина перед ним наконец расслабится.

\- Тебе страшно? – в его голосе была неподдельная тревога.

Зенкичи дернулся от очередной смены тона. Он тяжело выдохнул.

\- Н-немного, - он заикался, - Я думал, что я подготовил себя морально, но я не ожидал, что оно будет… _таким_.

\- М-м-м? – поинтересовался Такуто, - каким «таким»?

\- Холодным, - после небольшой паузы ответил Зенкичи.

В комнате повисло молчание. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, но его остановила рука Такуто, нежно прикоснувшаяся к его груди.

Зенкичи поднял голову. Доктор смотрел куда-то в пол и думал. Он закрыл свои полные беспокойства глаза, выдохнул и произнес:

\- Позволь мне пойти против нашего договора.

Его пальцы слегка подрагивали. Он не был уверен, что поступает правильно _для себя_. Но если Хасегаве-куну так будет лучше, то он готов открыться. Ради него.

Зенкичи кивнул. Он не совсем понимал, что тот замышлял, но в его голосе уже не было прежней фальши. Это был не властный мегаломаньяк в идеально сшитом белом костюме, это был Маруки-сенсей, чуткий и заботливый молодой человек, который всегда ставит комфорт и счастье других людей перед собой.

Такуто подошел к столу, снял очки и обе перчатки и на одну из рук нанес немного смазки. Через несколько секунд он уже стоял напротив Зенкичи. Чистой рукой он запустил свои пальцы в его темные жесткие локоны и слегка оттянул голову назад, обнажая шею. Его кадык забавно дернулся. Такуто четко видел, как содрогается кожа над пульсирующими венами, как подрагивают мышцы шеи. Так притягательно.

Он легко прикоснулся губами к выпирающей сонной артерии, оттянул кожу зубами и начал медленно покрывать поцелуями всю шею. Зенкичи гортанно стонал. Он тоже хотел доставить Такуто хоть какое-то удовольствие, но не мог. Единственное, что он мог, это выдавать самые пошлые звуки, на которые тот только был способен. И Такуто это нравилось.

Он опустил свою вторую руку ниже и аккуратно положил ее на одну из ягодиц Зенкичи, сжимая и разжимая мягкие ткани, оставляя красные следы от пальцев. Он, наконец, понял, что хотел сделать доктор. Из его уст невольно сбежало приглушенное «да».

Зенкичи ожидал ехидной ухмылки, но вместо этого почувствовал горячий влажный язык на своей шее, возбужденное дыхание и легкую боль от укусов. Еще он почувствовал, как палец осторожно прикоснулся к нему сзади, медленно поглаживая и надавливая на отверстие. Он опять напрягся, что не осталось не замеченным.

\- М-м-м, Хасегава-кун, - промычал ему в шею Такуто, словно в полудреме, - ты ведь хотел мне помочь, не так ли? Сделай это для меня, - его голос уменьшился до шепота - пожалуйста.

От такого тона внутри Зенкичи что-то сломалось. Он начал проклинать всех богов за то, что его руки были связаны. Теперь больше всего ему хотелось поближе прижать к себе теплое, живое тело Маруки-сенсея, ему хотелось гладить его по мягким, словно пух, волосам, ему хотелось целовать его запачканные чернилами руки, ему хотелось…

Быть рядом с ним. Просто _быть_.

Зенкичи уткнулся носом в плечо Такуто, волосы закрывали его совершенно красные уши и лицо.

\- Я весь твой…

Доктор так приятно пах: клубникой и домом. А еще цветами. Через пару вдохов-выдохов Зенкичи наконец расслабился.

Такуто опустил вторую руку вниз, на этот раз его движения были более настойчивыми. Пальцы оставляли красные симметричные следы на ягодицах, поблескивая смазкой в полутьме. Он надавил на вход и палец достаточно легко проскользнул внутрь, от чего Зенкичи резко втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Ха-а, а ты и вправду подготовился, - с радостью отметил Такуто.

Мужчина что-то пробубнил в ответ.

\- А? Прости, Хасегава-кун, я не расслышал.

Зенкичи оторвался от его плеча – его лицо было абсолютно красным.

\- Я сказал «заткнись и трахни меня уже».

Такуто широко улыбнулся.

\- Как пожелаешь.

И засунул весь палец до основания. От неожиданности Зенкичи выгнулся настолько, насколько позволяли его связанные за спиной руки. Такая реакция не остановила Такуто, скорее наоборот: теперь он вытаскивал и вставлял палец до упора, пока Зенкичи снова не замычал ему в плечо от удовольствия. Такуто осторожно просунул кончик второго пальца, затем третьего. Он на мгновение представил, как Зенкичи готовился к их встрече, уединившись в ванной, или, даже, собственной комнате, и сам растягивал себя.

Интересно, а думал ли он о Такуто в этот момент?

Уже не важно. Ведь сейчас он был единственным, что занимало его разум. Его запах, его дыхание, его тепло, его прикосновения.

Такуто вытащил пальцы и раздвинул ягодицы мужчины в стороны. Почти сразу же тот почувствовал давление чего-то толстого и влажного. Вместе с тяжелым медленным выдохом Зенкичи пытался выпустить остатки напряжения в своем теле. Сердце подступило к горлу.

Это не было больно. Чужеродно и неприятно – да. Но нисколечко не больно. Зенкичи инстинктивно пытался найти опору, и Такуто крепко его держал. Движения Азатота были медленными и аккуратными, он ни в коем случае не хотел вызвать лишний дискомфорт. Он осторожно проскальзывал внутрь и так же осторожно выскальзывал, он словно изучал мужчину своим уникальным способом.

Такуто через плечо наблюдал, как отросток появлялся и исчезал внутри, с какой легкостью он выходил из него, и какие животные звуки он выводил из Зенкичи. Такуто чувствовал вибрацию его трахеи на своей шее. Это было похоже на мурлыканье льва – мужчине было определенно комфортно и приятно.

Такуто отстранился от него и отошел назад на пару шагов. Зенкичи только успел выставить вперед свободную ногу для равновесия, как хватка на его конечностях ослабла и выпустила его из своего плена. Его мышцы были слишком расслаблены и Зенкичи, не успев сгруппироваться, неудачно упал на пол. Его руки заполнила вата, он ничего не чувствовал, кроме мириада иголок и тупой боли в коленях. Он пытался найти опору, но конечности его не слушались.

Он попытался поднять свой взгляд вверх, чтобы узнать, что с ним собрался делать Такуто, но он получил свой ответ немного в другой форме. В то время как один отросток все еще продолжал находиться внутри него, второй крепко обвил его член у самого основания, перекрывая поток крови. Зенкичи опустил вниз задеревенелую руку, чтобы ослабить давление, но был резко одернут за волосы. Такуто поднял его голову, заставляя сесть на колени, направляя взгляд на свой пах.

\- Не вынуждай меня снова связывать тебе руки.

Зенкичи заскулил; его всего сводило от возбуждения. Из последних сил он подчинился и начал расстегивать брюки Такуто. Его член уже был твердым. Он обхватил его своей ладонью, провел несколько раз вдоль ствола и взял головку в рот, постепенно насаждаясь все глубже и глубже. Такуто гортанно застонал, подаваясь бедрами вперед. Рот Зенкичи был головокружительно горячим и влажным, его язык умело ходил вдоль эрекции; он вытягивал воздух, создавая вакуум внутри, стенки его щек обволакивали член слюной.

Азатот ебал и дрочил Зенкичи, все еще не убирая отросток у основания члена. Мужчина задыхался от чрезмерной стимуляции, низ его живота сводило от закупоренного возбуждения. Он оперся ладонями о бедра Такуто и, после небольшого глотка воздуха, продолжил сосать ему, причмокивая и истекая слюной. Такуто запустил свои пальцы ему в волосы и надавил на голову, проникая глубже. Зенкичи давился, но не отстранялся, издавая довольные звуки гортанью. Вибрации заставили Такуто вскрикнуть. Он захотел еще. Теперь, положив обе руки на голову Зенкичи, он начал сам двигать бедрами, ебя его рот. Зенкичи уже не шевелился, а просто старался сохранить равновесие между двойным проникновением и не потерять сознание от наслаждения.

Боже, как же давно он этого хотел. Мечтал, грезил о подобном моменте. Но кто знал, что в его милом знакомом докторе спит такой зверь?

Зенкичи снова начал скулить. Он был очень близок к концу и хотел подать хоть какой-то знак. Такуто сразу все понял. Одной рукой он отстранил Зенкичи от себя, оттягивая его за волосы, а другой начал мастурбировать на мужчину, наслаждаясь тем, как меняется выражение его лица с приближением оргазма. Рот Зенкичи был приоткрыт, его губы красные, чуть припухшие, блестящие от слюны. Он часто дышал, язык был слегка высунут. Полуприкрытые глаза смотрели в никуда. Он так же крепко держался за Такуто, пальцы подрагивали от напряжения. Теперь с каждым выдохом из него избегал стон, с каждым разом все громче и отчаяннее.

Зенкичи поднял свои глаза на Такуто, его пальцы до боли сжимали его бедра.

\- М-маруки-се-ен… Маруки-сенсе-ей, я- я сейча-а-а…

Зенкичи не закончил предложение. Его ноги начали дергаться, а голос сорвался на крик. Он выгнулся, накрываемый волнами оргазма. Брызги спермы попадали ему на ноги, на пол, на белые брюки второго мужчины.

Такуто мог поклясться, что у Зенкичи в этот момент в глазах появились маленькие розовые сердечки.

Зенкичи обмяк, словно тряпичная кукла. Азатот подхватил его за плечи, чтобы тот опять не упал. Мужчина тяжело дышал и не до конца понимал, что с ним собираются делать. А Такуто всего лишь хотел использовать его красивый ротик как свое личное хранилище для спермы.

Азатот пустил свои ветвистые лапы к уголкам рта Зенкичи и раздвинул его в стороны, обнажая зубы. Такуто мог разглядеть, насколько острые были его клыки. Может, в следующий раз, он позволит ему себя укусить.

***

\- А-а-а?! Ха-хасегава-сан, что ты делаешь?!

Такуто с ужасом смотрел на Зенкичи, который со спокойным выражением лица слизывал сперму доктора с пальца – пара шальных капель угодила ему на щеку и в волосы.

\- М? А что такое? – переспросил Зенкичи, - Ты же все равно забыл взять полотенца, вот и приходится самому «отстирываться».

\- П-прости, у меня совсем из головы вылетело, - виновато ответил Такуто, - но… с тобой точно все в порядке? Руки не болят? Или, там… другие части тела?

Такуто смущенно уставился на аптечку, которую держал в руках. Зенкичи удивленно посмотрел на него.

\- Если под «другие части тела» ты имеешь ввиду мой зад, то я не знаю, - Такуто сразу же залился румянцем. Он инстинктивно приложил руку ко рту, но потом, вспомнив недавние события, резко одернул ее от себя, - Признаюсь, у меня немного саднят колени, но в остальном я в порядке.

Зенкичи, в подтверждение своих слов, попытался встать, но ватные ноги отказывались его удерживать. «Старость – не радость», - подумал он про себя.

\- А, Хасегава-сан, тебе помочь? – с беспокойством спросил Такуто.

Зенкичи уже хотел было отказаться, но потом понял, что крепкого парня у него сыграть не получится.

\- Пожалуйста, будь любезен.

Такуто сразу же подбежал к нему. Аккуратно положив на пол аптечку, он взял Зенкичи под плечо. Да, было бы проще, если бы это сделал Азатот, но Такуто этого не хотел. Он хотел побыть ближе к нему еще чуть-чуть.

Они оба встали. Зенкичи, который только сейчас ощутил боль во всем своем теле, недовольно заворчал:

\- Мда, хорошего надо понемногу.

**Author's Note:**

> *вот такие у нас шутки. В PQ2 был Рыцарь торта: Возрождение легенды


End file.
